


The beginning of something great

by nishli



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Little baby Lance, M/M, Sad, little baby Keith, probably an au, suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishli/pseuds/nishli
Summary: Keith and Lance have known each other before they formed Voltron but they keep secrets from each other and these secrets could rip them apart or unite their souls





	1. Keith

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be longer and actually have a happay ending and to picture the whole story of Keith and Lance. It would be good if i ever do it.

show again. Not after he ran away from everything Galra and spent the last few years as a normal human being and a top class student in the Pilot Academy. Apparently he was wrong.  
It reminded him who he was in the most inconvenient moment possible. If it had waited a little longer he would have graduated and not have to worry about it that much. But it had decided to remind him who he actually was, turning his skin purple and making claws and ears to reappear.  
Keith hated the fact that he hadn’t mastered the change before coming here, but then again he didn’t know if it was ever possible to master it. Besides he was only a kid in a Galra war camp when he ran away for staying there would have meant his death. As what staying in the Academy might mean right now if he didn’t manage to explain the whole situation to the headmaster who would definitely just throw him out if he knew Keith was a good Galra.  
Maybe there was some hope and a part of Keith wanted to believe the Academy wouldn’t throw out his best student even if he was a part Galra, right?   
Keith really hoped so. All his life he has been fighting for a place in this world for his mixed genes meant not being accepted in both Galra and human society. And Keith had managed to hide it and be somebody in this school.  
And now here he was, ready to uncover all the lies just for the sake of the little hope for a normal life he had. The last few years were too good to be honest. Maybe it was all the bad luck he was born with coming back to him and the debt he had with life had to be paid. Ever since the first glimmer of his claws appeared Keith realized his happiness was soon to be over. And he was patient because the feeling of not being judged had lasted longer than ever and he hoped with all his heart and soul he’d have his happiness once more for a little time even when the best probable option was to be cast out and left to wander alone. Yet, the hope he may one day become a pilot still glimmered in him and it was stronger than all his fears.  
Thinking of that hope, Keith took a deep breath and knocked on the headmaster’s door, preparing to explain all the secrets behind his mysterious past and the gloves he was wearing everywhere for a month now.  
When the headmaster opened the door, the boy awkwardly smiled while anxiety was crippling down his neck. You’d think there were no possibilities for a guy who grew up in a Galra war camp and spent his all life lying who he actually was to get anxious over a meeting with a simple human being, headmaster or not. Well, Keith was a weirdo – in every way you could think of. Yes, he was playing the role of the tall, dark, mysterious type who also happened to an academical genius but it was a mask and that mask unfortunately couldn’t hide turning purple.  
“ Mr. Kogane, you ‘re welcome to come inside and have a seat. Could I ask you what the reason of this unexpected meeting is ”, Keith slowly got inside and on one of the chairs in front of the headmaster’s desk. He had been there before, he was here quite often to be honest because despite his exam results were always the highest he was always the one who got in some trouble and ended up that very room. He kind of wished this was one of these occasions for the headmaster never really punished him because his grades were so high. Sadly, today he hadn’t done anything naughty and was going to sign his death sentence soon.  
“Mr. Peterson,I have something very important to tell you and show you and I hope you’d generous for it is concerning my future or more if I am likely to have one.’, taking a deep breath, Keith summoned all the patience he had and all the formal words he could use in a sentence. The headmaster however looked kind of unimpressed probably thinking it was one of Keith’s tricks again.  
“ I don’t have any idea what you are talking about but given your recent results you sure have a future as a pilot, Mr. Kogane”, the headmaster smiled with the kind of smile saying ‘ you won’t trick me and I know you’re trying to do it. Keith got that smile as a challenge and hereached out to take off his gloves and his hat. The headmaster’s face turned from wonder to disguise in just a few seconds and then he was staring at the purple claws on Keith’s hands and the Galra ears slightly going out of the boy’s hair.  
“ What in god’s sake ?! This is not funny at all Mr. Kogane. You know the Galra are the kind of aliens we built this Academy to be able to fight with.”  
“Mr. Peterson, am I smiling at the moment’’, Keith took a deep breath. “ I am half- Galra, sir. My mother was a human and my father a Galran commander or so I’ve been told. I realize the situation that puts me in. And I realize telling you I got in the Academy with the pilot skills of a Galran for I ran away from the war camp I grew up in and flew right here to Earth and this place, puts me in even more disadvantage. It is true I lied in all my documents and it was okay until the moment I started changing and before you ask no, I don’t know why is it happening. As I kid I had the appearance of a Galra and then it slowly turned to human and now it’s getting back to Galra again. I believe there is some way to control that change but I am unfortunate to not know it. I also believe it won’t stop until it turns every spot on my skin purple therefore making hiding it completely impossible. You wonder why am I telling you all this? I am asking for a permission to stay a little longer and get my exams earlier, and then I will disappear like I was never here. You, yourself said I had a future as pilot”, as soon as it got out of his lips Keith realized how ridiculous that had sounded. Of course they will never let a Galra to become a pilot in an Academy for pilots to fight the Galra. Top class student or not.  
“You expect me to believe you now when all you’ve ever done was to lie to me. Why should I keep Galra in an Academy which main reasons for existing are the Galra. Give me one reason for me to let you stay and forget about what you just told me. Tell me why should I give a pilot certificate to a Galra when the last I’ve heard from the Galra my brother, my nephew and my top class student went missing. On a research mission. They weren’t even fighting your relatives,” anger filled the headmaster’s words as tears were rolling down his face.” Tell me, would you give an access to all the files concerning Galra to a Galra. Do you know they are all looking for these files we have and even send a half- breed to find them. No, sorry but I can’t trust a thing that had been lying to me from the moment we met.’, Keith had never heard the headmaster talking with such passion. He was crying and shouting and screaming for his lost brother and everyone else lost on that expedition from some weeks ago.” You should be dead, know. Or in a cell. You could’ve run away but you decided to tell me all that even though you knew your chances were nonexistent. Hope is the last one to die, they say. But I appreciate you told me the truth at last. What I want you to do right now is to run away somewhere and never come back for if you ever come back you won’t be able to get out alive. I liked you, Mr. Kogane. We had hopes for you. Go now. Go and never come back”  
****  
It may have been the ultimate crash of all the hope Keith has ever had. He had no choice but to run away again and never come back to this planet. Or at least not let anyone know he was back. The problem was he didn’t know where to go. Or said in other words he had nowhere to go. If he got back to the Galra camps he was going to end up dead, tortured or in a cell. Or all at once. You’d understand he wasn’t very keen on doing this. The other problem was that he looked like one of the deadliest kind of aliens in the universe. The kind everybody hated. Not sure of where he’d go, the one thing he was sure of was that the story of Keith Kogane, a normal human being and top-class student in the Pilot Academy had ended.

Early in the morning Keith packed up the last of his belongings and silently walked out of the Academy. His leaving would be a mystery to everybody but the headmaster. And someone else.  
Keith didn’t know somebody had seen him leaving or that there were rumours about a Galra kidnapping a student from that day on. No one questioned Keith’s leaving though, easily blaming the Big Bad Galra about everything. No one cared if there was someone missing. No one but Lance for whom Keith missing meant a first class ticket out of the cargo pilots. And when he was told that he couldn’t believe not just because of the excitement but and because of the fact that he was sure he had seen something that looked a lot like Keith as he was going on his morning run.


	2. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically lance being sad, thinking he is useless, a failure, the basic things, ya know

After Keith had left the Garrison Lance took in the opportunity to pursue his dreams and started taking classes with the students preparing to be pilots. Now, he wasn’t the best, he wasn’t good even in the slightest but for the time being just the thought to becoming a pilot seemed enough to make him happy. He hadn’t told anyone about the scene he had seen, he hadn’t dared to think about it for it brought back painful thoughts about who he was and who he would never be.  
Space was the thing that had always intrigued Lance, the pilots were the people able to explore that vast unknown but intriguing destination. It was endless, beautiful and there was a perfect place for everybody in it. As a kid Lance had heard a lot about space and its mysteries from older pilots and he believed that being a pilot was the only thing that would allow him to explore the limitless. At first, it all seemed easy – get into the Garrison and become a pilot. On second thought, it was almost impossible to become a pilot - it involved a lot of hard work and commitment, sleepless nights to finish a task and early mornings for practice. Being a pilot took shape not only in physical preparation but also in different task and solving problems, being a pilot would also include being a mechanic and knowing enough physics and chemistry to be able to get through in space.  
Lance’s new course was harder than he had expected and even though he did his best he still got no results. The lack of any previous knowledge on certain matters was the reason he was dragging behind everyone else and couldn’t see himself succeeding. Maybe he was not supposed to be a pilot after all. Another thing that bothered him was that with the cargo pilots he kind of had his personality sorted – he was the cheeky, goofy Kazanova who would always talk about girls and how much he loves flirting / and that gives you a reputation when you are in all boys’ dorm and all the people around you find it fascinating/.   
Here he was at a new dorm where his tries to carry on with that persona were unsuccessful for the new guys just didn’t buy it – there were all either too silent or too boastful and Lance couldn’t fit in o even stand out. And he was tired of all the tries to find some new friends. Of course, not all of the guys in the higher course were that bad, for example, the guys he was sorted with later one were pretty cool.   
Still the only close to friends people Lance had, Hunk who was in charge of the mechanics of the ship and Pidge who was extremely good at computers and technical issues were only with him because they were assigned to be a team. Bonding, of course happened, but in Lance’s opinion Hunk and Pidge were not that interested in people altogether and that more or less was making them outcasts. They didn’t talk to their classmates, not if they could avoid it and their willingness to communicate with Lance even if it was connected with a mission or assignment made him feel the slightest not invisible or worthless.  
Wonderful, isn’t it? Lance had all he had ever wished for. He was to pursue his dream career. He had new friends and soon the reputation of a cheerful boy got back to him in their friend group. However, something fell off and Lance had no idea what that might mean.   
Looking at the stars above from the rooftop of his dormitory the boy was thinking what might be the thing bothering him. He soon realized he was a little bit sorry that he had taken Keith’s place – he had always wanted to face the black-haired boy, he had always wanted to prove to himself that he was the best. Not according to his teachers though. Falling behind every one of his classes, Lance was the worst of the worst, back at his previous schedule he knew he was failing but paid no attention to whatever he was taught and succeeded when tried a little. Now he was trying to be concentrated and spent hours at the library after the classes had finished without his skills improving; he was a victim of ridicule from the boastful guys and all the teachers made fun of him for not being able to prepare properly and reminding him that he was in this course only because some other guy left. They would compare him to Keith and, as he was doing it all the time in his own head, being told he was nothing next to his ex-coursemate was slowly rotting his mind.   
The day before yet another failure for Lance happened. He had crashed yet another training ship and destroyed the possibility of their mission being completed by breaking up the main navigation. Hunk and Pidge tried to reassure him but the Italian boy knew it was all his fault. He had turned off the reactors before asking Hunk or Pidge, if the ship could take it. It was a drastic measure and after the accident he realized that the situation hadn’t been life and death and everything could have worked out if only he hadn’t panicked and tried to prove he was a hero of some kind.   
He was not a hero. Keith was the hero. Lance was a failure.  
It had gotten even worse when the teacher screamed at him that if he broke another ship he would be expelled, special promotion or not. The other guys had started laughing while Lance was wishing he had been injured or had died in the accident, a real one or just a part of the training course.   
‘You know, the Keith guy was gloomy and I called him creepy but he was far better than this one.’  
‘Yeah. At least he was a good pilot. No wonder he was on top of class while this one is barely holding up.’  
‘ I think he should just sop assaying how good he is when he clearly isn’t. Or go back and be the best of the worst.’ Some other laughed at each other without realizing Lance was nearby .The heard had hit right into the spot – he knew he wasn’t good enough. He knew Keith was better, he knew he had been chosen for a reason and he knew that right at that moment giving up was an option. Thr only thing he didn’t know was when all of the things happening would take control over him, making him to resign and give up his dream.  
Lance got out of the bed  
‘What’s up buddy?’ Lance heard Hunk approach. ‘Is there something wrong?’  
‘Uhmm, no. Everything’s fine. But why were you asking’, Lance looked at his friend with confusion.  
‘You look devastated, you’re here alone and most of the time you try to be surrounded with people.’ Lance cast a glance at Hunk who showed to be more observant than he had appeared to be on first sight. “Is it something the other guys said? You know, you don’t have to pay any special attention to them, they are just like that. Last year they were mocking me for my size and Pidge was regularly called a nerd’, a big supportive smile appeared on Hunk’s face.  
“I suppose you’re right. It’s okay. It’s normal. I’m normal. And the problem is in the other guys, not in me”, Lance looked straight into the nothingness. “If the fault is in them, then why do I feel the a failure, like a piece from a lost jigsaw that can’t find its place here. I came with this enormous ego – that I’m good, that one day I will be the best pilot the Garrison has ever seen, better than Keith. You know, I don’t believe it anymore, it sounds dumb, pathetic. I don’t even know if I would become a pilot, after all I’m just not good enough”  
“Oh, come on, buddy. You’re looking at the stars. Do you think any of them knew they’d be this bright in a billion years. “  
“Hunk, I don’t want to break it but stars don’t think”, Lance said with a blank expression.  
“ Oh, they do. Pidge told me all about them – how a star is born and how it’s dust and shadow and its death may keep millions and billions of little things alive. He told me how after the Big Bang some of the sparkly stardust became stars and how another part became life. If stars are made of the same things a human is made of then they can think. However, my point was that they never know what will come after them.I think I got lost in the whole explanation, but they like you may think they are not enough, small and irrelevant but a small star is the sun of a small planet.”  
Lance’s smile appeared for a nanosecond and after that it died again.  
“That was too deep. But I’m not a star. Stars are spectacular and I am not.”, Lance then stood up and headed downstairs, leaving Hunk alone on the rooftop.


End file.
